supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 19
DrewTheFox/GojiraFan1954 (36000 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Good gravy! For starters, his art should've been given more effort. Heck, I bet my little cousins PB&J can draw better than him. Has he even paid attention in art class? He messes up the body anatomy and his work looks like it could be done while waiting for pizza rolls to be finished. And not to be a grammar nazi, but he should learn better English so it's more comprehensive to users. Oh, and you know the icing on the cake? He has an obsession with Anais from The Amazing World of Gumball! Pedophilia alert! Anais is 4 and he is 17. A 13 year difference! They were about 10 years apart ever since the relationship began, but it doesn't matter because it's still pedophilia. It's like a senior citizen fell in love with a toddler, or in a cartoon case, it's like Jasper from The Simpsons falling in love with Maggie Simpson. Drew's Anais infatuation is on par with FGStewieLover as the worst pedophilia cases of all time. At least DrewTheFox's original account was terminated, but too bad he came back with a raccoon fursona instead of a fox as GojiraFan1954. People, avoid him at all costs. It's not worthy. Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U (36010 points) Positive Neutral #Krystyna Halles Negative #Nicole Jennings ~ The #1 worst video in all of YouTube. This video is worse than any other video you'll find on the Internet. There is more than a 95% chance it will still be my personal least favorite video by the time my oldest child is my age! #Gemma the Good Witch #Chartfanlover ~ At least it's acting. Does Psycho Dad have a library of video games, consoles, computers, and televisions? If you thought Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games was bad, you haven't seen nothing yet! In this video, Psycho Dad shreds video games which are Wii U games using a woodchipper, as well as the GamePad and the console, all because his son wouldn't get a job as something other than a YouTuber! He also shredded his son's gun he used to try to make a different skit! It feels more embarrassing if you're wearing a uniform, costume, or anything like that! #Sophie the Otter ~ I don't want to watch this! Ripple (36030 points) #ThePlankton5165 - There, you can make your own polls and get free results in a short time. Yu-Gi-Oh!: V****a Monologue Positive #Cuong Thi ~ (Translation: I had to watch this without laughing, soon after, I was a laughing mess that laughed hysterically if I ever heard the word "v****a" again) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Yes, this actually exists, it is Yu-GI-Oh! Abridged but with half words replaced with v****a, I couldn't make through it without laughing, the most hilarious part was the "Screw the Rules, I have Money" replaced with "Screw the V****a, I have a V*****". Negative Jade (Pokémon Trainer) (36060 points) Positive #Chartfanlover ~ You thought Brittany Soler's MLP form was so exceptional? You haven't seen nothing yet! The greatest looking character in my opinion, with her sleeveless or short-sleeved zip hoodie style that doesn't even look like real life which impressed me so much, is Pokémon Trainer Jade! And she shares a birthday with Donald Trump! Her appearance is pretty much all green and black, and includes four signs of the Poké Ball! #Sophie the Otter ~ She's nice and all, but the only problem I have with her is that her outfit uses too much green and black. Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ I owe this c*** 153 billion dollars, this is a f***ing joke... #Catalina Piaccasa ~ Even harder than Tabuu! SHE F***ING TOOK DOWN ALESSANDRO TODARO, LUIGI TODARO, AND TAKUMI SATO, WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS AT ALL! #Another Nicole ~ A MONSTER!!! (screams in horror) John Kasich (36100 points) Positive #Chartfanlover ~ I would've been fine with either Republican presidential candidate winning the nomination. They just have to take down the Democratic presidential candidate in the election! Kasich would have been a stronger candidate in the election! I actually like Trump's amusing reaction to Kasich's eating style, even though I don't mind Kasich's eating style. #Arabella McLean~ I prefer him to Trump. Chartfanlover (36150 points) Positive #Chartfanlover DashieGames (36210 points) Joseph Goebbels (36280 points) Unbroken (2014) Positive # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ My favorite part? The sexy actor that plays the guard, who knew a rock star could look this good in a WWII uniform, he's so cute I cannot take him seriously. Negative Rickrolling (36360 points) Negative #Chartfanlover ~ The song was very popular the year I was born. All That Glitters (SpongeBob episode) (36450 points) Negative #Chartfanlover Hooky (SpongeBob episode) (36550 points) Luigi Todaro (36660 points) Negative #Chartfanlover ~ This man is maybe just as bad as 5thCent Entertainment. This dude will keep harassing Reicheru to try to marry her, when she already has a husband! Get Win Line (36780 points) Positive #Chartfanlover ~ Probably the best piece of media I have ever seen. Hitler Plays Cat Mario (part 1 and 2) (36910 points) The Anti-Vaccination Movement (37050 points) Positive Negative # Cuong Thi ~ (Translation: Anti-vaccination people honestly make me want to vomit, their disgusting anti-autism propaganda makes me more sympathetic to the New Zealand siblings, I've met one when Marci asked me to get my great-nieces vaccinated against cervical cancer because they hit puberty earlier, at the age of 10, and this anti-vaccination person stopped me and yelled that he hoped they get autism from the vaccine, I hit him in the face and told him that there was no link between vaccines and autism, even though I grew up in a p***-poor village in Hanoi, I got vaccinated from preventable diseases, even though I did have a couple bouts of some diseases, I was still okay) # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I would rather have and keep my autism rather than have f***ing measles and die, that b**** Stephanie Messenger should be locked up, all of the copies of Melanie's Marvolous Measles burned at an Irish loyalist bonfire, My brother in RL says that my mother cannot imagine me without autism because it's the thing I grew up with, she also used to assume that the MMR vaccine caused autism because my other brother got it as soon as he was vaccinated, and my niece got a mild illness from it, but it was just a harmless side-effect. # Mei Cloud ~ (Translation: I....hate....lies...) # Jane O'Connell ~ Vaccines do not cause autism. # Rachel Jamie-Twigs ~ My daughter loves Sesame Street, in the franchises, there is a girl with autism named Julia and anti-vaxxers complained, because she wasn't a boy, her autism wasn't severe enough, they still believe vaccines cause autism, and that she should be African-American......f*** this s***. SpongeHenge (SpongeBob episode) (37200 points) Negative #Chartfanlover Paul Ryan (37360 points) TV and Hippies are bad! (37530 points) Negative #Chartfanlover #IheartBratayley #Arabella McLean #Sophie the Otter #Elyssa Morris #Illona Morris #Emma Morris #Tommy Morris #The Bratayley Fandom #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Pokemon GO Neutral # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ This is a good game, but we dislike tourists going near high-security areas or memorials, as a result, we put up signs saying "You are not allowed to play Pokemon GO in this area", If Ri Dae-Jung caught any prisoner with their phone playing the game, he would break their phone. # Sophie the Otter ~ It's quite the innovation, but I have some complaints. For one, it should include Pokemon from subsequent generations. Secondly, the controversy and craze deviates me from the bandwagon. Category:Lists